Installing heavy equipment, such as air conditioners, is currently time consuming and laborious requiring a wide number of parts. Little has been done to ease installation. Therefore, what is currently needed is a device to ease the installation process of heavy equipment, such as air conditioners, and to reduce the number of materials currently necessary for installation.